1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed systems and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible headboard for providing a headboard for a mattress to inhibit pillows falling off of the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,768 describes a system for providing a bed with a fixed headboard. Another type of bed system is U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,533 having a lounge that is convertible into a bed for a user to sleep on. U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,139 has a backrest that is coupled to a headboard for supporting a user in an inclined or sitting position of a user positioned on the bed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the headboard to the removed from the mattress and easily stored.